The moment of Derek
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Derek is awaiting the results of his medical tests and his family is accompanying him in that moment. They also happen other intimate conversations between our characters. Continuation of "Diane's surprise". LAST CHAPTER NOW. I hope and I appreciate your views.
1. Chapter 1

That morning Derek Malone was at the White Memorial Medical Center in LA, looking forward to the results of diagnostic tests for the skin cancer that he suffered.

Sam had wanted to accompany his brother in this difficult time, and he was with Diane early in the hospital. Diane came ahead of Sam to meet his brother, while Sam parked the car.

They were also waiting for Samuel and Tracy, that came to Boston accompanying the grandfather, Patrick, who, when heard about the hard time by the was going his eldest son, also wanted to make an appearance along with the rest of the family. Derek was found supported in this circumstance for many more souls than he expected, but felt inside that merit was not his ,but the goodness of heart of his family.

Derek greeted warmly to Diane when he saw her to approach the hall of the hospital, and took advantage that Sam had not yet come to say her a few confidences :

- Diane want to tell you something that I don´t want to tell Sam,for don't worry more my brother. The truth of what happens to me is I have a melanoma in stage IB .

Diane worried asked:

- What does that mean? What is forecast?

- I have already made several tests to determine the stage in which the tumor is and its exact location is in the back . I also had a biopsy, today give me the results of those tests, but my doctor told me that today I will do ... something more routine, he said. It is the protocol.

The moment that Derek talked to Diane about his current situation, Sam appeared walking down the long hallway briskly to where they were. Sam did not have a smiling face.

-Hi Derek ! How are you? - greeted him somewhat aloof.

-Hi Sam! I appreciate you being here .

- It's nothing, -said Sam- excuse me, I want to talk alone with Diane .

- Of course. Also I think they are about to call me for more tests.

-Okay, we're here.

Diane took Sam's hand and they walked moving away from Derek.

- What the hell were you talking to him?... amazes me such proximity after so long, -said Sam visibly angry- .

-Come on Sam, nothing happens. He was telling me what they are doing, that's all.

- I don´t like that you talk to him so confidently. Not that I do not trust you, but I do not trust him.

- Honey, it's okay, calm down.-said Diane-.

Sam's voice rose and said with determination:

- I tell you I do not inspire me confidence, and neither should you! ... People do not change overnight, no matter how sick they are.

When they were in the middle of this confrontation Samuel and Tracy surprised them coming with Grandpa. Samuel was a bit surprised to see his father so angry.

-Hi everyone- said Samuel- We´re already here.

Sam and Diane left the discussion and they greeted their son and Tracy with a kiss, as well as Grandpa. Sam gave her a warm hug to his father.

-Hi Dad -said Sam- did you have a good trip?

- Yes, very well. You have a wonderful son, Sam. Truly lovely.

Sam filled him with pride to hear about your son. I knew of his virtues, but as a parent, he wasn´t tired of listen it.

- Hi Diane -Patrick said to his daughter in law.

- How are you? - Diane replied kissing him on the cheek.

It was evident to all that they hadn´t arrived at a good time. You could feel the tension in the air.

- Is everything okay? -Samuel asked, visibly worried.

-Yes -answered Diane and looking at her son she said: come you with me to the cafeteria?, I need a coffee.

Samuel realized that his mother wanted to talk to him alone and accompanied her, leaving Tracy with his father and grandfather.

- Ok, mom. If you will excuse us...

Samuel and Diane walked toward to the cafeteria. Arriving, he saw a free table and they sat down .

- Honey, I'm very happy to see you- Diane said to her son.

- I too, Mom, what do you want to take? .

- A coffee , thanks.

Samuel brought two coffees from the bar to the table where his mother was sitting . They were facing each other .

- Tell me... what about Tracy ? -Diane asked- .

- Well mom. She is very different from Jessie . But don´t try to change the subject.. why dad was so angry when we arrived?

- Nothing sweetheart... dad, he was a little jealous.

- Dad jealous?, Why?

-I was talking with Derek when he came and bothered.

- This is nonsense . I've never seen dad jealous . He loves you and you love him, right?

- Of course, my love ! . But you know that he doesn´t get along with your uncle. They competed continually. Derek also tried to date me many years ago ...

- What? -Samuel asked astonished .

- Yes , just before that your father an I began to be couple. Actually nothing happened. I wanted to be with your father. I've always loved him completely.

- I'll talk to dad about this ...

-No, Samuel- Diane contradicted him. Not important.

Diane stared at his son and said, smiling:

- How handsome you are! I love you so much and I miss you so much ...!

- I also to you, but that´s the way things are, -said Samuel smiling resignedly-...and let me to say you that you´re the most beautiful mother in the world...

- Ahh honey!... -then Diane continued saying: ... when you will have children you will realize that, however much time it spends, for parents, you are always our children. And you were such a nice boy!.

- Mom! ...

- It's true! When you were born, we were so excited ... We had waited so long to become a family and you made our dream come true. We've always been and we will be proud of you.

- Why not you had another child after me?.

- I do not know. We thought about it, of course. We would have loved. I never thought your father liked children so much before we married. It was something that surprised me...as many other things of your father...He always surprises me...- said laughing- ... with you, he always been crazy. And now remains. But it had spent much time for us, a frustrated wedding, six years lost , I suppose we focus on you, on us , we needed both enjoy each other ... In addition, for women immediately we passed the right time to be mothers, as we neglect a little.

- I wish had had a brother , but ... I´m happy with our family.

Diane got up from her chair and sat down beside him She kissed and embraced him stroking her hair. Then he added:

- Do not worry about dad, and don´t must judge wrong to him . He´s the most wonderful man in the world, and he knows that he hasn´t to be jealous of anyone. Few women are so in love with her husband as I am of him! .

Samuel smiled at her mother . Diane said:

-Let go with others. Dad must be quieter.

Samuel took his mother behind the shoulders, and they left the cafe walking slowly toward the elevators to go up to the floor and join the family.

Patrick Malone was always impulsive and passionate man. The waiting finished with his patience. When Diane and Samuel went down to the hospital cafeteria , Sam, Tracy and Patrick , were engaged in a prolonged and tense silence caused by the anguish that felt the old man for Derek . Finally was Patrick himself, who broke the cold silence:

-I hate this waiting ! I will talk with the doctors.

- Dad, don´t go!. It isn´t a good idea. Then the doctor will …

Sam kept the word in his mouth. Patrick had started walking ignoring to Sam. He went straight to his goal, and no one was going to stop him. Sam followed him a few steps trying to persuade him , but got nowhere.

When Sam turned back to Tracy , he saw the girl trying to hide her laughter , covering her mouth with one hand. Sam was amused that spontaneous attitude of Tracy.

- My father ignored me... -began to tell Sam - and for you it´s funny! . Ok ! That is comforting.

- It's not that , -said Tracy containing laugh - ...Only that was a bit pathetic ... the face you put, made me laugh ... It's been fun .

- But why do you say it was pathetic ? -Sam insisted .

-What would you say if saw a grown man as a toddler running around behind his old father ? -Tracy asked- .

-Pathetic !

They both laughed without pretense. Sam liked the nature of Tracy between shy and spontaneous, between wise and funny . Also impacted him her simple and natural beauty ... And especially her eyes. Yes, this time his son had chosen well.

-It's a shame . In all this time , we couldn´t talk much , but I confess that I like you. I hope that on this trip we get to know you -Sam confessed wiping away tears of laugh-.

-Yes, in fact I know a lot details of you ... !, and about Diane . Samuel loves and admires you two greatly. He talks much about you two.

-Oh yeah ! And what did he tell you about me? -asked Sam with his best smile-.

Sam unintentionally , had made a commitment question. Tracy thought the response a few seconds before answering.

-…Well ... for starters ... you are a sportsman. You were Red Sox player . Your first marriage lasted less than a sigh. You bought ' Cheers' when you were came out of a drinking problem . You are a great father and husband. You like kids , dogs , sports cars (especially your precious Chevrolett Red Corvette ) you likes DIY jobs , Chinese food and you're a fan of the Red Sox and Celtics.

-Oh boy ! Such a girl as beautiful as you, it all sounds amazing . What could I say now to impress you as much as you to me ?.

-Oh!... and you´re an unrepentant seducer -added Tracy

- I give in!- Sam said, smiling fun-... I expect know you soon so well as you with me.

Tracy answered with a smile. It was obvious it had good vibes between them. It had started well. Abusing a bit of the confidence, Sam dared more:

- Hey Tracy, can I ask you something?

-Sure! Tracy replied without thinking twice.

- Samuel was very young when she started dating Jessie.- Sam began to say- Now I can confess without fear of screw up which I never liked that girl . I knew it was not going to stop anywhere and although I tried to warn him, he ignored me and things ended badly. Samuel has had a hard time when he broke with Jessie…

-Yes, I know, -Tracy said.

-... What I would ask you is take care of Samuel. I do not want see him suffer more. And I am much mistaken, or I think you could make him happy. I usually judge people pretty well. I can trust you, right?

Tracy was excited by this demonstration of trust of her boyfriend´s father. It had been touched her in heart. Couldn´t help it and she hugged Sam.

- Thanks Sam for your confidence in me...-she said-

Then they continued talking about their stuff when Samuel and Diane arrived. Both noticed the great harmony which had arisen between Sam and Tracy. Samuel was really pleased. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to see Tracy fit perfectly with his family.

**_It will continue…_**


	2. The moment of Derek 2

The waiting for test results that they were doing to Derek, was prolonged. Time seemed to have stopped . Sam realized he had to put more coins in the parking meter.

- I should put more coins in the meter . I didn´t expect this would take so long -said Sam with annoyance .

- Let me, dad. I will go .

Samuel walked into the parking brisk . When he got there, searched his father's car . There it was ! When he was already coming, heard the plaintive barking of a small dog.

-Get out of here, pooch !

There was a short, nasty guy who had kicked a stray dog to keep it away his car. The poor little dog limped away and complaining. Samuel was angry and addressed to him

-Hey ! You ! Anyone ever you said that you should not mistreat animals ?

-Leave me alone, idiot! I´ve also for you -said the little man meanwhile he turned to face Samuel.

When he turned around and saw front him a guy over six feet, and with broad shoulders, swallowed and was speechless.

-Start jackanapes!- Samuel challenged him with cold and dry tone.

- Well ... Uh ... we will not fight for a dirty dog...Come on, kid!

- You deserve a beating -Samuel replied with suppressed anger- but quiet... It wasn´t worth get dirty the hands with a wretched type as you.

The little man lacked time to get in your car and run. When he left, Samuel sought the puppy. the dog was crouching beside to a nearby car to Sam´s car , refugee behind a tire. The poor dog was quietly, complaining because it hurt a paw and trembling with fear . Samuel felt a great pity for this poor animal. He put coins in the parking meter of his father´s car, and then tried to approach the dog.

-Hello nice- Samuel said tenderly- What are you doing under there ?

The dog did not trust at all. Samuel realized it. He crouched near the car where the animal was hiding .He observed that this puppy had intelligent eyes amid a shaggy, small and funny face . Samuel smiled. He reached for the dog with the purpose that could sniff him .

- Quiet, lovely . I will not hurt you.

The dog began to discern something different in that giant with soft-spoken that was Samuel . He started get out slowly from under the car with caution. Despite how dirty it was , Samuel realized that was small breed dog , a white Maltese hyacinth probably of less than a year . He hadn´t collar or leash.

Carefully, he drew from his small backpack a sandwich of ham and cheese. The puppy, when saw it, started drooling and smacking.

- If you want it, you must to come for it.

All its doubts disappeared and the dog jumped into the arms of the "giant soft-spoken". Samuel smiled and sighed contentedly. While dog ate the sandwich, he inspected the hind paws. When the poor animal complained slightly at any given moment, he realized where it hurt. He touched carefully. There was nothing broken. Then he gave it a gentle massage on the affected area. The puppy must feel relief because licked his hands as he massaged it. Then Samuel pulled out a small bottle of water. Making his left hand a small makeshift vessel, gave it a drink.

The puppy was feeling much better. It was satisfied and seemed didn´t feel pain. Samuel walked back to the hospital, then he realized that dog was still looking him with funny little face and wagging tail. Samuel stopped and bowed to the animal with a smile, said:

-I´m sorry dude . But you cannot go in there. Is forbidden.

The puppy leaned head to one and another side, as Samuel spoke because dog didn´t understand what he was saying. However, barked and was placed in front of Samuel, ready to play with him. Samuel smiled tenderly . It was a beautiful dog. He didn´t know what to do. Certainly he would not like abandon it, but now he had to enter the hospital.

He was in these thoughts, when he saw his family leaving the building calling him. They came out smiling . Samuel took the puppy in his arms and approached them in a small race.

- We've come to see why you were taking so long time- Patrick said in his usual grumpy voice - Your father sent you to put some coins in the parking meter, and it seems you've gone to go around the world.

- Sorry, grandpa -Samuel apologized respectfully- .

- Has had it the guilt of your delay?- Patrick said pointing the dog.

- yes grandpa. It´s a story ... not very long.

- Well, I hope at least it will be a good story.

- I think it would be better to know what doctor has said about uncle Derek.-said Samuel-

- There are good news. According to tests, ganglia aren´t affected. The tumor is well localized. It would be neccesary a surgery and some radiotherapy sessions, but the forecast is good...- Diane explained in cheerful and happy tone after so much tension .

-That is fantastic news ! -Samuel exclaimed while watching the happy faces of the whole family.

Samuel realized that Derek, besides enjoying the moment, looked the dog continuously. Samuel approached him .

- Do you like it uncle Derek ? -Samuel asked- .

- Yeah it seems sympathetic- Derek said as he took the dog in his arms- Must be very loving...

-It is! And Samuel began to tell what had happened to the puppy while Derek stroked the animal before the shocked eyes of the entire family .

- I particularly would give him with a baseball bat in his legs to that bastard and see what seems him to hurt a puppy like this , -said Derek as he stroked dog´s head.

Sam and Patrick were shocked to contemplate the scene , while Diane and Tracy looked at funny .

Uncle Derek . Why you don´t take home the doogy?-

-Really? Do not you care ? Derek asked vehemently and surprise.

-Of course not ! I think you fall nicely mutually Samuel replied .

Derek was happy. First, the family gathering around him. After the pleasant surprise of testing. And now the dog…

- Thank you all for everything! -said Derek honestly- I don´t deserve, but I hope that in future, I may be worthy of you all...

He looked the dog and said with a smile: -... after a good swim, I think I'll called "Snow". Yes, it is a good name for it. Then looked at his father and asked permission to family: - if don´t mind , I´m going steal a silver-haired gentleman. Shall we go to my house, Dad?.

Patrick nodded. Father and son moved away ... and "Snow" with them.

Sam was silent thinking about everything. Something told him that this bitter experience was changing his older brother.

**_there is still a chapter to this story, very soon..._**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few moments , Diane broke that magical moment framed in a beautiful sunset, which seemed to be the ultimate gift to a day hard to forget

- How long you going to stay here?

- Only until the weekend -said Samuel - We have to prepare for exams .

- Sure, I understand , -said Diane-, I guess you will come home for dinner, right? .

- Yes, of course , but before we go get a room at a hotel- said Samuel- Tracy gives shame sleep at home...

-No way! -Diane replied spontaneously.

-Diane is right -he added Sam - We have plenty of room at home.

- The truth is I don´t want my presence may become a problem -Tracy said with some embarrassment- . -Nonsense ! Diane replied -and you're family!- Diane grabbed Tracy´s arm affectionately. Tracy smiled sincerely.

She was overwhelmed by the warmth and hospitality offered by the parents of Samuel . That was beyond her expectations. Arriving at the house, Diane went to the kitchen to heat the food she had prepared before leaving for the hospital. Meanwhile, in the living room, others were setting the table. The dinner was enjoyable and fun. Lots of stories and anecdotes were telling, for example, among many other stories, when Diane it was on a motorcycle with an ex-con named ,Andy Shredder, also that day Thanksgiving at Carla´s home that became a pitched battle of food, or the ordeal happened once Dr. Simon Finch-Royce at the hands of Diane by contradicting his psychiatric diagnosis, with which Diane disagreed.

When it was time to go to bed, the four went to the rooms. Diane while, was showing to Tracy the house. When they got upstairs, Diane began to distribute the rooms:

- Well, Tracy. That back room is our bedroom -Diane said smiling as she watched Sam-. This is the bathroom. This is the bedroom of Samuel. Logically, I think he will sleep here. -Samuel and Tracy looked one to other and they put a face between surprise and disappointment. Sam realized, while Diane was speaking.

.-... And this is the guest room, where you, Tracy, will sleep. You're lucky, you'll have a bed for you alone ...

- But what do you say, Diane?! -Sam interrupted- Samuel and Tracy live together, sleep and..."something more" when they´re in Boston. And here you want that they sleep apart?

- Well ... stammered Diane ... looking for an excuse.

-It's like if you say, as we have a guest at home, you and I are going to sleep apart. Would it be logical? -Sam continued arguing.

- No ... of course ...-Diane continued babbling.

- Have you noticed the face that boys have put with your absurd decision?. Diane looked them as Sam has said, with her big beautiful eyes, and saw, after their forced smile of commitment, polite and respectful silence, the disapproval to the decision of Diane.

-Sorry guys- Diane apologized - I don´t know what I was thinking. Sam is right. You must sleep .. to ... to ... ge.. Diane couldn´t finish the sentence.

-...ther... - finished Sam- the word is 'together' .

- I don´t want to be a nuisance ...Tracy said a little embarrassed .

- My parents are right , -said Samuel - You don´t have to worry about.

-Of course ! -Sam said- Go to their room and rest .

- Good night , -said the young couple. Then, the door of the guest room closed with a soft click .

Sam and Diane went to their room. Sam smiled to Diane to reduce some of the stress and embarrassment that was reflected in her face. Once in the room, after a while, they got into bed. Sam looked at Diane lying on his right side.

-What a fool I've been! -lamented Diane- How could this happen to me saying that to the guys !

- Stop it . Does not matter. The kids will understand. -Sam tried to comfort a little-. By the way, earlier in the hospital, I behaved like a fool with you. I apologize.. .

Diane smiled flattered. Those details were those, after so many years together, were doing that she was so in love with him.

- Never mind, honey. But you should consider the idea of giving your brother a second chance, do not you think? .

- You're right ... you 're right ... -said Sam totally convinced .

- Moving on, -Diane did not want to keep talking longer of that-

-When Samuel and I returned from the hospital cafeteria , you were talking animatedly with Tracy . What impression has given you ? .

Sam smiled remembering that moment . - The truth? It is very nice and nothing conceited, as Jessie was . It was a great time . Also, don´t think I have to tell you anything about its beauty. Clearly . Just look at her. It is gorgeous ! But that's not all . In Boston I hadn´t the opportunity to talk a lot with her, ... but today I have had that opportunity , and honestly, I´m positively impressed. She has a lot of good things going. As I tell you ... She isn´t Jessie ... - Diane smiled slightly when Sam said that. She knew that Sam never liked Jessie - I think Samuel has nailed it with this girl.- Sam concluded-.

- Yes, Sam. That was the impression she got me the last time we were there, Diane confirmed recalling her conversation with Tracy in the kitchen of the apartment of Samuel .

The conversation between Diane and Sam lasted not much . Sam was never a man of many words . For that reason, at any given time , Sam chose to stop listening to Diane to start kissing her tenderly, beginning with her slender neck .

-Sam! But ... what are you doing? -Diane protested playfully- I was talking! !.

- Well, you know what they say, -Sam started to argue with warm and whispery voice, still kissing her lovely neck - After discussion, there is a reconciliation. I thought, as we discussed this morning , now comes the reconciliation . Diane held her laughter at first, as they kissed . But then narrowed her eyes and gave into the growing passion. The caresses and kisses all over her body that Sam gave, were driving her crazy. She was sure that this beautiful night, would be sweet, long and passionate, as are the night of lovers worldwide. For her and Sam. And, would be sure, for Samuel and Tracy.


End file.
